We Maybe Far, But Closer Than You Think
by Kayuri Yoshinori Hiwatari
Summary: This is a story about Kai and his younger sister, Kayuri a made up character. Its a tragedy and a romance. Together they find the history of their family and yet, after all they've been through, one will die. *DISCONTINUED... sadly*
1. Meeting For The First Time

DISCALIMER: So you know, I don't own Beyblade! I just write stories for the fun of it. Well, anyways I hope you enjoy my stories!

We Maybe Far, But Closer Than You Think

Chapter 1: _Meeting For The First Time_

"Kai?" his younger sister asked softly, "How come mommy and daddy separated us?" "I don't know, Kayuri." Kai told his younger sibling. "Just why?" she presisted. "Kayuri, you know I love you, but what they did and why they did it, is something you're too young to understand." I was five when my brother and me first met. It was true, I was too young then to understand, but now, again as we face each other, this memory flashes through my head of nine years ago. This is my life. My name is Kayuri Hiwatari. I'm at the age of fourteen and now my brother and me are trying to fill in the gap of the years we never spent with each other. This is life, welcome to it.

"Kai,"I hesitated, "it's been nine years since then." "I know." He replied as we sat on the bank of a creek. "I always wondered when I would see you again." Chuckling softly, he replied " I'm here, don't worry. I'll never leave again." Again a memory came to me. "Kai! Please don't go! I don't won't to be alone!" I cried out with tears running through my eyes. He was moving and I didn't want him to leave even though we knew each other for only two weeks. Little did I now where he was going, I too, was going to be at in a matter of a few years. "Kayuri?" Kai asked questioningly. "Hmmmm, what?" a little bit surprised and knocked out of reality after the flashback. "I was wondering, if you, if you would like to live with us." "Us, who?" I asked, wondering questioningly who he would ever chose to live with. " Our grandfather, Voltaire. He's a little mean at times, but you get use to it. After our parents died, he was the only family left, so I had to live with him. "Okay, as long as I'm with you." Kai blushed at this remark, but never showed any signs of sincerity in his eyes. This intrigued me, Kai always had a caring face when he was little. Why was he so serious now?

We both got up and walked quietly to my new house and get reacquainted with long lost family. My heart full of joy, as we walked together side by side, knowing that he will never leave and I have a family to call my own.

End Of Chapter 1:_Meeting For The First Time_ Next Chapter: Welcome Home,Kayuri!


	2. Welcome Home, Kayuri!

Chapter 2: _Welcome Home, Kayuri!_

We both got up and walked quietly to my new house and get reacquainted with long lost family. My heart full of joy, as we walked together side by side, knowing that he will never leave and I have a family to call my own. We're my thoughts the previous night when Kai and me confronted each other for the second time in nine years. I'm in my bed right now, Kai and me share a room. Our beds are on opposite sides of the wall. Its my first night here, Volitaire was already asleep when we came, so Kai showed me to our room. To tell you the truth, he's really organized. Tomorrow morning I can introduce myself to Volitaire, but for now I think I should sleep.

_Next Morning_……………

As Kai and me walk down stairs to breakfast we had a small conversation. "Kayuri?" "Yes?" I replied to my brother. "Uh…grandfather might be a little…" He paused," a little concerned about you. So its best to answer his questions quite reasonably." "Sure, I'll try." I said, a little concerned myself of what might be his reaction. But something we never knew is that Volitaire was listening the whole time! So when we walked into the kitchen……… "Hello, my dear granddaughter!" Volitaire said with enthusiasm, "Welcome! Welcome! I see you meet you brother already. I guess you know by now I'm your grandfather, am I right?" I nodded my head in approval. " Great! Glad you're well! Now please help yourself to anything you need. Come now, here have some breakfast!" Kai and me looked at each other surprised at our grandfather's sudden outburst. We both walked to the table and ate, still quite confused of what just happened.

End Of Chapter 2, Next Chapter:_ Meet The Team, Kayuri! Let's Beybattle!_


	3. Meet The Team, Kayuri! Let's Beybattle!

Chapter 3:_ Meet The Team, Kayuri! Let's Beybattle!_

That morning after breakfast, Kai and me went to Tyson's house. Don't be surprised, my brother's team is renowned, so I know who they are. Kai said he had to train for the up-coming tournament and said I could come. I wonder if he knows I'm a beyblader? Oh, well. If he doesn't know, then uh…I'll show him or do something to give it away I'm a beyblader.

At Tyson's house… 

Whoa…Tyson's house is big! "Come on, Kayuri! Let me introduce you to the team!" "Uh, okay." Then Kai suddenly takes my hand and starts, literally, pulling me towards the Blade Breakers. Lucky me, I thought. " Hi guys! I'd like you to meet somebody," announced Kai. "Who, Kai? Tell us!" pleaded Max. "Yeah, come on Kai, tell us!" Ray wanted to know also. "Is it your girlfriend, Kai?" Tyson taunted. "No, Tyson. She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister." "What! You have a sister!" everyone exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm right here." I said as I walked from behind Kai. "Hi, guys!" "Uh…hi." Everyone said in unison. "Gosh, you guys are so easily surprised." I said at their un-enthusiastic remark to my greeting. "Guys, this is Kayuri." Kai said as he introduced me. "Hi," everyone said again in the same un-enthusiastic tone.

"Okay! Everyone back to practicing!" Tyson said. Kai went up to me, "Hey you want try beyblading out?" "Me? Well, I'll watch you guys first, then I'll battle." How did he know I was a beyblader, too? I wondered as I made my way to the bench and sat right next to Hilary and Chief. Hilary nudged me, "So your Kai's sister. So how's life living with Mr. Un-Emotional?" "Uh…I don't know. I only stayed with him for a night. We haven't seen each other in nine years, after our parents separated us." "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I cut her off, " It's okay, really. I know it may sound depressing and all, but really, it's not a big deal." Hilary nodded in approval. "Hey, Kayuri. Do you beyblade?" "Me, of course!" "Really? Do you mind if I see your beyblade?" "Uh, well, yeah. But not right now. After my battle, you maybe a little more interested in my blade then you are now." "Uh, okay." he answered.

I looked over to the team. Kai and Max were having a conversation. Wonder what they're talking about? "Hey, Kayuri! Want to battle me?" Max called out. "Okay!" I called back and stood up and we both walked over to the dish. Tyson was going to be referee. "Are you ready to beybattle?" We both nodded in approval as we aimed our launchers at the dish. "3…2…1…Let It Rip!"

And we both launched our blades… Instantly Draciel went into defense mode. I wouldn't be surprised, not many people don't attack what they can't see. If you're asking what I'm talking about, my blade went invisible. Yes, invisible. Everyone was around the dish except Kai, Chief, and Hilary. Then, a sound of our blades clashing against each other. A few seconds later Draciel was on the ground, and my beyblade, Kitsune was visible and spinning in the dish. "Uh…what just happened?" Tyson and Ray asked. "That's a good question," said Chief. "Dizzy, do you know what happened?" "Have no clue, Chief. It was like magic." "Because it was." I said calmly. Kai started to laugh. "He's gone crazy." Tyson said. "No, its not that. It's just, when we were little, everyone said my sister was more of my mom then my dad. She looks like my dad, but her personality and traits are of my mom." "You're right, Kai. You see, our mom's side of the family has a lineage of Kay-Estas, or spell casters. That's where I got my abilities. Kind of weird, huh?" "No!" "Not at all!" "It's a secret weapon!" Were The responses I got from them. "Well, thanks!" I said. It was around two in the afternoon when we, yes we, stopped training. "We have to go home know, you know grandfather." With that we both walked off to our house.

End Of Chapter 3, Next Chapter: _What Team Are You Going On, Kayuri? BEGA or __Blade Breakers?_


	4. What Team Are you Going On, Kayuri?

Chapter 4: _What Team Are You Going On, Kayuri? BEGA or Blade Breakers?_

That night after training at Tyson's house, Kai asked me a question. "I was wondering, since you're a blader and all. Shouldn't you go on a team?" "I suppose so. But which one?" "You can join us or chose another team…like, maybe BEGA or make your own team." "I guess I can start my own team, or maybe join yours. Well, I don't know yet. Maybe, I'll know tomorrow."And with that, we both fell asleep………

_Next Morning…_

Grandfather wasn't downstairs, but breakfast was already laid out, so we ate. Then Kai asked me same question as the night before. "Shouldn't you go on a team? Have you decided yet?" "Well, yeah I have. I think I'll start my own team!" "Really, now." "Yeah, our cousin, Mark, he's the one I lived with, he's a beyblader too. We both have foxes for Bitbeasts. While I was there, we talked about having a team, I guess, for now it'll be us two, I'll ask others who may want to join later." "Okay. If you're going to have your own team, might as well train. Come on, I need to show you something." So I followed Kai. We went down the stairs, down the hallway and walked into a room and the side. "Whoa!" There were beystadiums, launchers, and practice blades. "Why did you bring me here, Kai?" "So we can train…together." "Uh…okay." We both walked toward one dish. "3…2…1…Let It Rip!" we said in unison. We both launched our blades and well, Dranzer went on the offensive. Of course, why hadn't I gone invisible? Simple, I don't want to. I wanted to face Kai head on, so here's our battle.

"Go Dranzer! Attack!" "Uh, oh no! Dodge it Kitsune!" Too late, Dranzer hit the attack ring of Kitsune, it flew towards the edge of the dish, but… "Go Kitsune, freeze time with Black Night!" Kitsune turned black and still as the night, frozen in mid-air. "Now Kitsune, use Gray Wind and launch yourself at Dranzer! Better watch out, Kai." "Dranzer attack, Kitsune…now!" "Humph, use Black Night to freeze Dranzer, then Gray Wind to knock him out of the ring!" Then Dranzer froze in mid-air and Kitsune came down with a big gust of wind backing it up and knocked Dranzer out of the dish. "Hey, that was a nice combo you pulled off, Kayuri." "Thanks, Kai. You know, you're really a true brother." "Don't mention it. Hey, how about you and I meet Mark this afternoon, maybe around three?" "Sure, I'll go call him." Then we went out of the training room, went outside and went separate ways to do our errands grandfather had told us to do the day before.

End Of Chapter 4 Next Chapter: _Meeting Again and For The First Time. How About Joining The Team, Mark?_


	5. Meeting Again and For The First Time!

_Chapter 5: Meeting Again and For The First Time. How About Joining The Team, Mark?_

Later that night…

"Hey Mark? Are you there?" "Yeah, what's going on, Kayuri, its late." "I know it is, but can I ask you a favor, Mark?" "Yeah, sure, anything, as long as it isn't anything that has to do with Oreos." "What? Oreos? What the?" "Uh, it's nothing, now what were you going to ask me?" "Oh, yeah, you almost made me forget, can you meet Kai and me at the park tomorrow at three?" "Three? Yeah, sure. Now just shut up, I'm sleepy." Sighs, "Well, okay, see you later." And we hung up.

"So what did he say?" Kai just walked into our bedroom. "Oh, Kai. We're meeting him at three."

"Okay, so you better sleep!" "Wha-?" Kai slammed a pillow in my face. "Oh yeah? Take this!" I slammed one in his face too! "Ha ha ha ha ha! Take that!" We both started laughing. "Okay, its time we really get some sleep." Kai said. I nodded. And we were out like a light…

Around 11:00 P.M that night…

For some reason I woke up. I looked across the room, Kai was still asleep. I got out of bed, quietly of course, and walked over to the window. It was a clear, dark blue sky outside. _Pretty, _I thought. _I wish the world were like this, calm and never changing… _That thought hung in the air. "It's cold." I don't why I said that, for that matter it was a warm night, I don't see how, then the thought hit me. Right behind me was a golden fox. "Kitsune, what are you doing here?" Don't tell me I have another mission to go on. I can't go tonight, I'm sorry." "My lady," the golden fox said, "my apologies, but your Highness has requested that you must return to the palace." "I'm sorry Kitsune, that is not possible. I am not leaving, at least, not tonight. Please ask Him to wait one night, just, one night." "Yes, my lady." And the golden fox disappeared in the darkness of my shadow. "Why do I have to go back? Why don't they just ask Mark?" I paused, "Of course, I have a higher than Mark in The Palace."

I remember the day when I became a Kay-Esta, the race of spell-casters, magicians, if you will. I found an amulet with the symbols of star, a crescent moon, and the sun joined together. The moment the amulet, I got teleported to The Palace, it resembled something like a castle in the sky, it was beautiful, like I could stay there forever. "I see, so you're the Chosen One." "Chosen One?" "You're so young, yes, well, I do believe you have many questions you want answered." His hand reached for my hand, I backed away. "Now, don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said in a calming voice. Those words echoed in mind, as I stood there. He grabbed my hand, then I felt the cold sensation, I just felt moments ago, which felt like years now as I travel this far back in time to when I was five. When he touched my hand, suddenly all became clear, why I was here, and how. I looked up to him, he looked like a handsome prince, in fact he was the Prince, he is the one we call, Your Highness. "So you're a Kay-Esta?" The man replied, "I am, and you my dear, are the Priestess Of Hope and Dreams." "Hope and Dreams?" "Yes, my dear, you see, you have found The Emblem Of Thantos. Whether you choose to accept this fate or not, you have no choice, you are the Chosen One. My dear, you must stay here at least a year or two. In that amount of time, you will learn to harness your magic abilities you now have acquired, as well all your forms of your being, and of the most importance, your duties as the Priestess. "Yes, sir." That one year I spent in the palace, taught me all I the things I needed to know about the Magical World, the years I spent at the Academy with Kai, taught me all I know of this world. But now, as I stand before the reflection of myself in the window, I'm still very confused. I turned around, Kai was standing behind me.

He seemed quite concerned…

"What are you doing up this late?" I looked at the clock, it was 11:45 P.M. "Oh, nothing. Just admiring the moonlight." He started laughing, "Are you sure, your not some kind of werewolf or something?" "If I was, I'd already be one, it's a full moon tonight, its pretty." "You know, you should sleep, it's _really _late." "Okay." We both went in our beds and fell asleep…again.

Next morning…

I woke up at 7:15, Kai wasn't up yet. I got dressed and went down stairs, no one was there either. But, as usual, breakfast was already laid out, as I ate, alone. After breakfast, Kai and grandfather still hadn't come down. So I decided to go for a walk. I went to the park, and sat under a tree and took out the book I usually read when I'm alone or bored. When I was done reading, I checked my watch, it was 1:20 in the afternoon. "I sure can read the day away." I laughed at myself for reading so long. After getting a bite to eat for lunch, I went back home. Kai was outside walking around the courtyard. "Hey, I wondered where you went!" he called to me. I smiled, "I was at the park reading again." He ran over to me, "C'mon, let's go inside." "Okay." And we both walked inside…

Around 2:45 that afternoon…

Kai and me sat in the park waiting for Mark, around 2:50 he came. "Hey, what are you guys doing here early?" I smiled, " Sorry Mark, but its better than being late." Mark laughed, "You're right." He looked at Kai, "So you mast be Kai." "Yeah, I am. Nice to you." "Hey, no problem! C'mon guys let's go get ice cream!" I announced. They both nodded. "Okay let's go!" and we walked to the ice cream shop.

After eating the ice cream (I chose chocolate, Kai, oddly enough, got strawberry, and Mark, you guessed it, got vanilla) …

After the ice cream, we decided we should go to the beach for some fun. We swam a little, the guys had their trunks, who knew? As for me, what kind of girl doesn't wear their bikini if its this hot? We got wet a little, but it was all fun. After having fun in the sun, we all went home.

At our house…

"So what now, Kayu?" "I don't know. C'mon Kai lets go in the backyard!" "Okay." Our backyard was a huge courtyard, with every kind a flower you can imagine and in the center was a little river, a waterfall that when through the whole garden, Kai and me usually spent our time together there at night, it was peaceful. The moon shone over the water and cherry blossoms blew in the soft wind. After a while, we went to bed.

End Of Chapter 5 Next Chapter: _Back To Being The Priestess and To The Palace? Your Highness, Let Me Stay Here!_


	6. Back To Being The Priestess & The Palace

Chapter 6: Back To Being The Priestess and The Castle? Your Highness, Let Me Stay Here!

Later the next evening… 

I was packing to leave to go The Palace once again, then a thought hit me, _I didn't ask Mark if he should join the team! Oh well, I'll contact him as soon I get to The Palace. _I got a piece of paper and on it I wrote, _Kai, I'm leaving to go to a place for more training. For magic, not blading. Don't worry about me, I'll be back in a year at the latest. I wrote this letter at 11:25 p.m. on a Thursday evening, in case you're wondering. Hope you well, Kayuri. _And spreading my wings, I flew off into the darkness…

When I arrived at The Palace…

The Prince was already waiting at the foot of The Palace stairs when I arrived. "My lady, I'm so sorry for calling at this time. But, my lady, if you take a look around you'll see that-." "I see. So no one is left here?" "Yes, m'lady." "So, why did you call me here?" "You see, my lady, everyone has mysteriously disappeared." "It appears so." "If you need, I'll be in my quarters." "Yes, ma'am."

I walked up the stairs to my quarters…

Oddly enough, Kitsune was there. The golden fox spoke, "M'lady, I am glad that you are safe." "Thank you, Kitsune." "Your welcome, m'lady." "Kitsune, if you wouldn't mind, can you stay outside for a few minutes, for me to get changed and adjusted?" "Your privacy come first m'lady." And the fox left the room. Upon my bed lay my priestess outfit. _Why me? _I thought. I changed from my clothes into my outfit. "Well at least it still fits." I walked over the window. The sky was just like Earth's except for three moons representing the morning, night, and twilight. One was blue, the other was yellow, and the other was soft pink, it was a beautiful site. After staring at the remarkable scene, I climbed in my bed and fell asleep.

Back on Earth…

Kai had wakened up, he immediately noticed the note I left, he picked it up and read, _Kai, I'm leaving to go to a place for more training. For magic, not blading. Don't worry about me, I'll be back in a year at the latest. I wrote this letter at 11:25 p.m. on a Thursday evening, in case you're wondering. Hope you well, Kayuri. _He thought, _She's gone……again. _In the days that pasted, even weeks, I still hadn't returned, yet everyday, he waited for me to return. After 2 months, he nearly spent most of his time at his bedroom window looking for any site of me, and yet, I still had not returned, he doubted I ever would, but for some reason he still waited and will for 5 more months…pity, isn't it?

Presently in The Palace…

"Sir?" I asked the Prince, "When am I permitted to go back to the _Other World?" _ "Very soon, my dear, just wait at least one more day." "Yes, sir." Silence came between us…and I broke it with a simple word." "Goodnight." "Goodnight m'lady." I walked up to my quarters, and looked into a small bowl of still water. I waved my hand over it, instantly I saw Mark's face in it. "Mark?" "Kayuri? Let me guess, you're in The Palace. You know how long you've been gone? You've been gone for 7 months! Kai's starting to look doubtful, you know." "I was starting to hope he had forgotten about me, I don't think I'll ever leave. Hey, Mark, I've got a favor to ask you." "Yeah?" "Make a team for us, tell Kai of the idea, tell him, Kayuri told me to do this last night, which means you must tell him tomorrow, understand?" "Yeah, whatever. Make a team and tell Kai it's was your idea and this all happened last night." "Yeah!" "Okay, got it. See you later, Kayuri." And the water once again became clear and still. After convincing myself that the Prince would never go against his word and permit me to go home the next day I fell asleep.

End Of Chapter 6 Next Chapter:_ I Can't Believe It! I'm Home Again!_


	7. I Can't Believe It! I'm Home Again!

_Chapter 7: I Can't Believe It! I'm Home Again!_

Earlier the next day… 

I packed my things and walked down to the Hall. The Prince was there. "M'lady, you do understand, that I will and call you at anytime, although you are permitted to return to the _Other World_, that your stay there might be short as a day or long as 5 years?" "Yes, sir." "Then you have my permission to leave, I wish you well." "Thank you, sir." And I once again unfolded my wings and flew in the gathering light of sun.

At my arrival in the _Other World_…

I landed in the park, no one was there. _Good, _I thought. Although, I did see a person in the distance, when he approached, I was glad to see it was Mark. "Kayuri! The Prince told me everything! Glad you're back! By the way, I told Kai you're coming, he didn't believe me at first, but- oh forget it. He's got a surprise for you!" "A surprise? But, wait- hey!" Mark started dragging me in the direction of my house, "Mark, you're hurting me, you idiot!" "OUCH!" "It serves you right, I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much." "Doesn't mean you have to hit me!" "Like I said, you deserved it." And we both walked the remainder of the distance to my house. "So how was it in the palace?" "Not so good, everyone is gone." "What? _Everyone?" _"Yeah, but something feels wrong, you know?" "Feels wrong?" "Yeah, you get that uneasy feeling." "Oh, I get you. So what do you think is wrong?" "Not sure. Well anyways, give me a hint on what Kai has for me!" He winked, "Sorry, can't tell! But, you can say that, he thought you never left." "Um……he has a new friend? A new cousin? A long lost sibling?" Mark blushed at the last remark. "I'm right am I? We have another sibling? What is it a girl or a guy? Tell me!" "Sorry, can't tell you." He said again.

Then finally we reached the gates of the courtyard…

The lock on the gate was locked, only the immediate family had the keys to open the lock. "Use your key." Mark said. "Oh, right." I took out my key and unlocked the lock. We walked inside, I locked the lock on the way going in. We walked up the stairs to the large mansion door. The door opened, unexpectedly. It was Kai. "I've been waiting a long time to see you, Kayuri." I nearly broke into tears when I saw him again. "Oh, Kai!" I ran into his arms, "You have no idea how long I've waited to come back!" with that I stared to cry. "Its okay," he said soothingly, "You're back, and plus, I have a surprise for you." I almost forgot about the surprise. I stopped crying, and smiled, "Okay, tell me my surprise!" "Not so fast, sis." He smiled. "What did you call me, Kai?" a girl was walking down the stairs. Mark thought he was seeing double, obviously Kai hadn't told anyone, to secure maximum security. "Kayuri, is that you or am I imagining things?" "That's not me, Mark." The girl who was walking down the stairs looked exactly like me. "Um…Kai, who's that?" she pointed to me. "Likewise, who are you? Kai who is she?" I pointed to her. "She's your sister!" "Um…she's my sister!" we both said at once, even our voices were the same. I think I would faint… "Kayu, I'd like you to meet your sister Lillie." "Um…hi?" "Lillie, same to you, meet Kayuri, she's your sister, call her Kayu if you'd like." "Kai, I'll be in our room." "Oh, okay. See you there." I walked up to our room, there were still two beds, one for Kai and a bunk bed, I put my things on the floor, I didn't bother to unpack, I immediately to the window and stared outside. I just stared outside in the gathering darkness, only lit by the single moon in the sky not like in the world I was in for 7 months. But all the same, I sought solitude in its beauty. Kai nor Lillie had come in the room. I decided to take a short walk. I went into the courtyard in the back of the house and walked to the waterfall garden in the center on the courtyard and sat on a bench and looked at the moon. "I was expecting to find you here, Kayuri." It was Kai, and he was right, I usually wandered here out at night just to see the moon. He sat down beside me. "It's been seven months." I said breaking the silence between us. "I know." _This reminds of the first time we met and bank of the creek. _I thought _How far back was that? _Realizing how little time I had spent with him. "…!" Kai had started to hug me, he was crying. I snuggled up closer to him, feeling how warm he was, I was hoping this moment would never end…and I started to cry as well. We just sat there enjoying our time together knowing how short it may come to be, that I maybe called back to the Palace anytime. After reflecting on our childhood memories and laughing and joking around a bit, we went back to the house and went to bed. Lillie was already in bed, she slept on the top bunk, I really didn't care, I preferred the bottom bunk anyways, Kai had gone straight to sleep, I, however, walked up to the window once more. The moon wasn't out, but millions of stars were in its place, and beautiful all the same. Only admiring its beauty for a few minutes, I fell asleep.

Next morning…

I woke up around 7:15 in the morning. They were still both asleep. I got dressed and walked downstairs, no one was up yet, again I ate breakfast alone. After breakfast I walked to the courtyard we Kai and me had been the previous night before. But this time I went farther. Going through the courtyard was like going through a maze, of course I've been here many time before and went towards the north eastern part of the garden, where lay a plaque in memory of my mom, I alone knew where this was, no one would dare go this far in the garden without getting lost. I usually visit this place to put flowers upon the plaque, it read:

_Restuko Yoshinori Hiwatari_

A Loving mother to three children, Kayuri, Kai, and Lillie. A caring wife, will never be forgotten.

Ever since I was little, I wondered who Lillie was. And now she lives with us. We're a complete family now. At least that's what I thought. Upon the plaque I placed 3 white lilies. There were her favorite flower and 1 each for every child in the family. After this little ceremony, I walked back up to the house. Then went outside the front and walked to our local café/library. I brought my book along, bought a cappuccino and sat down near the fireplace and read. When I was done reading it was 11:35. I got up and walked back home for lunch.

When I got back home…

Kai and Lillie were at the table when I got there. "Where've you been all this time, Kayuri?" Grandfather asked. "At the library, grandfather." "Ah, I see, reading another good book?" "Yes, grandfather." "Ah, well, come here and eat." "Thank you, grandfather." And I sat down and ate. After lunch Lillie, Kai, and me went for a walk to the park. They discussed a couple of things, I hardly noticed what they were talking about, I didn't really say anything. We got home around 6:00 at night, I went to the garden again while Kai and Lillie went straight to bed. This time I went to my mom's resting place and sat on a bench nearby the plaque. "Mom, how come, life's like this? I wish I knew more. Things are too confusing. Please help me out." At that moment at a soft wind picked up, and along with the wind were white cherry blossom petals. Admiring the soft wind and warmth of the moonlight, I took out my pan flute, which I always keep in my pocket and played The Song of The Wind. The melody flowed in the wind as easily as the petals. The flow of the wind brushed up against my bedroom window. The melody of the song along with it and it was heard through the whole house. Then I remembered, while at the Palace, the Prince had said, _The Song of Wind was what the Goddess of hope had played on her flute on a night when the moon was still and sky was lit with glow of flowing feathers, the song was heard around the world, her spirit looms where the melody is played. _At that moment in a swirl of petals, I thought I saw the Goddess reflecting me playing and I continued to play, when the final note came, Kai, Grandfather, and Lillie were behind me as I played it, and they too, saw the Goddess reflecting me in the wind. I held the last note long as the wind died out and petals fell to the ground. They were all watching me. "The Song of The Wind……" was all I heard, it was from Kai, who knew the melody quite well, hearing me play it once before and by hearing the legend. After that we all walked up to the house and fell asleep, or at least I thought, once they were sure I had fallen a sleep, they all had gone down stairs to discuss what the had just witnessed, and I would never know, at least, for now.

End Of Chapter 7 Next Chapter:_ The Power of Love, an Unbreakable Bond._


	8. The Power Of Love, An Unbreakable Bond

_Chapter 8: The Power of Love, An Unbreakable Bond._

Later the same night… 

Kai, Grandfather, and Lillie were in the dinning hall. They were discussing what they had seen earlier in the garden. "Kai, please tell what you know about this. What does your sister know?" "I'm not sure, grandfather." "You tell me what you know!" our Grandfather said fiercely. "I don't know anything, Grandfather." Lillie just stood there watching her brother and grandfather fight. "You _do _know something, I heard the way you spoke in the courtyard. Now tell me Kai, what do you know?" Kai was already walking towards the front door, "I'm going for a little walk." And before anyone had a chance to stop him, he was out the door.

Kai started towards the park…

When he got there, he sat down at the tree where I usually read, and looked up at the night sky. _I wonder what Kayuri is thinking right now… She's probably mad at me…heh. And he fell asleep…_   
Back at home… 

I sat upright in my bed. Lillie was up in her bunk, but Kai wasn't anywhere to be seen. I got changed and walked outside, something told me to go the park. When I was there I saw Kai, he was sitting under a tree, he head was hanging down as though he were asleep, but when I went to him, his eyes were in a sort of trance, half-closed and dazed looking, it took me awhile to realize he was just sleeping. "You almost had me there, Kai." I said in a soft whisper. I sighed and smiled and tried to pick him up, _Man, you're heavy! _ I thought. But nonetheless, I flew him to our house and placed him in his bed, and as for me, got changed and went to get some well-deserved rest.

The next morning…

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning. _Later than usual, _I thought. And for some reason, none of the others were still awake, not even grandfather, so as usual, I ate, but this time I went to the Temple. I usually go here to learn about Japan and its history from the monks, they usually welcomed me, if I had the right clothes on, which meant, I had to wear my kimono. _Great, now I have to get choked to death._ But, whatever I needed to do to get the information I needed, it was necessary.

When I arrived at the Temple…

A young monk greeted me at the Temple, "Good morning! May I be of any service?" I explained why I had come and wished to see the scholar, who knew me very well. And he took me there at once. Once we reached the scholar's section in the temple he left me. So I went in. "Excuse me, sir? It's me Kayuri." "Ah, Kayuri, yes, come in." As I walked in, "Sir I wondered if I could ask you a favor." "Ah, well then ask away." "Sir, is it possible if you can tell me the poem of The 6 Ways of True Love one last time?" "You never get tired of that poem do you?" "No sir, its not that, its just that, I'm just looking for answers to a question that I have been trying to solve for a very long time.""Ah, you wish seek a story of answers, yet these answers will bring more questions, but I must daresay, if you came all this way for this poem, then, I might well tell it."

And so the poem began…

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints. I love with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

"Thank you so much, sir!" "Think nothing of it, now did that answer your problems?" "Yes sir, but now I think I'm more confused then before." His eyes were twinkling, "One answer leads to other questions, but the answer to these questions can be easily sought in others, do you understand?" I thought a moment, then realized what he had just said, "I do sir! Quite well, indeed. Um, sir do you mind if I drop by later today?" "Not at all, just knock first." "Thank you sir!" and with that I rushed off the temple grounds and went back home.

When I got home…

Kai and Lillie were eating, they saw me at the door. "Hi sis!" Lillie said. "Hey, Kayuri, where've you been? And why are you wearing that kimono?" "Went to the temple again." "But it's not Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday, the days you should be taking your lessons, so why did you go?" "Just to brush up on a little history." And I walked down the hall to my study room, Kai, Lillie, and me had separate studies, you know, so we don't distract each other. When I got there, it was quite full of scrolls and assignments I had yet to finish. Yet, I pushed all of these aside, and went to my archives of books and scrolls, and then I found it, a book called, "Finding True Happiness." It was about a girl who was lost found long lost family then lived happily ever after, but aside from that, there was another reason I picked up this book. I quickly flipped to chapter 18 of the book, _The Power Of Love_. I started reading the chapter hopefully looking for the answer to my question. "Where is it? Where is it?" I asked myself. Then I flipped to a sub-chapter that pops up every so often in the book, the sub-chapter was _An Unbreakable Bond_. It was about the girl, she had found her long lost brother. Sound familiar? I thought so, this is the reason I picked up the book. I read it, and found out how similar it was to my own life, aside from the trips to The Palace, it was pretty much my life in a book. I sighed, _life is wonderful if you live it to the fullest… _that was the last line in the chapter. I closed the book and placed it in the my lap…_that last line was so true…to live life to the fullest makes it all the more wonderful… _I out the book back in it's shelf and walked upstairs, no one was in the room… but instead Kai and Lillie had hid behind the door as soon as I closed it. They pressed their ears against the door to listen to what I was going to say. I sat in my bunk, "Is my life really wonderful? My life has just been loneliness and sorrow…" Kai was no longer listening, instead he was in the doorway, looking at me as I kept talking to myself, "My life is meaningless, who would care if I just left?" "Kayuri…I never knew…" I turned around instantly, just to see Kai in the doorway, instantly I knew what he had heard. "Kai…I…I really didn't mean…" He could see the tears in my eyes as I looked at him, he knew how I felt, Lillie was no where to be seen, evidently she left as soon as Kai had opened the door. Kai just stood in the doorway, he knew how I felt, but he couldn't help… I looked away. He too, started to cry and walked away, he knew of nothing to help… and so I sat there in my bed and wondered why, just why my life had to be like this… I didn't see anyone for the rest of the day… so I slept around 6:00 at night, I didn't even go downstairs to eat, I just fell asleep…

End Of Chapter 8, Next Chapter: _Reliving A Forgotten Memory…………_


	9. Reliving A Forgotten Memory

Chapter 9: Reliving A Forgotten Memory 

Early the morning…

I woke up around 6:00 that morning, I guess sleeping that early made me wake up as early. Kai and Lillie were there also. I smiled, I thought they wouldn't even sleep in the same room after what they had heard, but nonetheless they were there and there was nothing I could do. I got up as quietly as I can, Kai moved a little as I did this, which gave me suspicion, that he really was awake, and as I suspected he was awake, but I didn't know then. When I walked downstairs breakfast was there…_Wow, these guys wake up early, _I thought. When I sat down, the food just looked like it had just been made. Grandfather wasn't there. I wondered he had been lately. But for some reason, I really didn't care. When I was done, I decided that day, that I would go to the Plaque in honor of my mom for the morning.

While walking through the garden…

I heard something behind me. I looked behind and me and I saw Kai. "Kai! What are you doing here?" "Same thing you are." "Um, ok." We walked the rest of the way in silence. We both thought of the same thing, our mom. I can barely remember her smile, but still, I loved her, I think Kai did too, she kept saying I just looked like her. When we got there, Kai broke the silence, and I thought he was the silent type. "Kayuri?" "Yeah?" "I was wondering, do you want to go to the Asian Tournament?" "Of course!" "What about your team?" "Oh, yeah…" I had already forgotten about recruiting a team for the upcoming tournament! I still needed 2 more team members. "You know what, Kayuri?" "What?" "Ray's has a sister who has been wanting to go on a team lately. I think her name was Cherry." "Awesome! Think you can ask Ray for me?" "Sure, no problem." "Let's see, Mark, Cherry, Me. Three people on the Kawaii Kitsunez Beyblade team, just one more. Do you think Lillie wants to join?" "Maybe, how should I know?" "Oh, well. I'll just ask her later…" We sat down at the bench next a bush of white roses. "Hey, Kai…about last night." He didn't respond, I could tell he was deep in thought, so I didn't continue…and we sat there for about another 20 minutes till I finally got up and followed and we walked home…

Not only until we got in our room…

Kai sat on his bed and mentioned for to sit next to him. So I did. "Retsuko, our mom. She looks a lot like you." "You told me how many times already." "Yeah, but I can't but look at you, and when I do, I see her." I only smiled, I knew nothing to say at such a remark. "Kayuri, I don't want you to leave again." "I'm sorry Kai, but if I have to, I have to. But I'll only go if it's only necessary, I promise." He smiled too. Seeing him smile was the best thing ever, it made me so happy, I was just reliving a memory that I had almost forgotten… when we were younger he used to smile a lot more, it was a just a memory lost to time…but now as he was smiling at me, something tells me that we'll have a lot more memories we can remember if we were just a little bit closer, but as we remember these memories, I feel that we are getting farther and farther apart. But none of that mattered, not now. As long as we were together for a short time, and said goodbye in the end, at least we had this memory to remember as long as we both live, and I'm sure I won't forget it.

End Of Chapter 9, Next Chapter: _Cherry, The Alchemist Blader, and Midori Yuri, The Kitsune Blader, Two New Teammates!_


End file.
